Situaciones
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: La vida está llena de situaciones tristes y felices. La vida nos quita lo que más queremos y, también, nos regala lo que más podemos llegar a amar. (Dramione sin relación entre si. AU, EWE, WI).
1. No tenía que haber sucedido

Holiw.

Me hice un tiempo, la musa estuvo de mi lado -¡Gracias a Dios! y surgió esta pequeña historia.

Estoy realmente feliz de escribir Dramione, lo extrañaba.

Espero les guste.

Este es el primero, espero poder escribir todos, haré lo posible.

Y el primer prompt es "Cumpleaños" y es un AU.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Este fic participa en el "Dramione Week 2016" del Foro El Mapa Del Mortífago.

* * *

.

.

.

 **No tenía que haber sucedido**

Las cosas no tenían que haber sido así.

Tendría que haber estado en casa, celebrando y riendo junto a sus amigos, junto a su esposo.

Pero no, todo se había derrumbado en menos de un segundo.

La sorpresa para el cumpleaños número treinta de su esposo, Draco, no se había podido concretar.

Todos habían estado en casa, esperándolo, se suponía que Theo, mejor amigo de ambos, lo llevaría hasta allí después de recogerlo del trabajo. Draco había heredado uno de los bancos más importantes de Londres, su padre se había jubilado hace años dejándolo a él a cargo. Hermione sabía, de una forma u otra, que aquello era peligroso. Los asaltos eran cada día más frecuentes y peligrosos, el banco se había salvado hasta esa tarde.

La mujer suspiró mirando el insípido pasillo del hospital, algunos de sus amigos se habían ido, pero Ginny, Harry y Theo se movían impacientes esperando noticias.

Su pelirroja amiga se sentó a su lado dándole el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Todo saldrá bien —su voz sonó hueca y afectada.

Todos estaban conmocionados aún. Theo no había llegado, había llamado irrumpiendo el silencio que se había provocado ante la espera de los hombres. El castaño estaba histérico y prácticamente le había gritado lo que había sucedido: habían entrado al banco a robar.

En menos de unos pocos minutos habían llegado al hospital, Hermione se horrorizó al ver el estado de Theo, ensangrentado y despeinado, y le exigió respuestas, respuestas que todavía él no era capaz de dar al cien por cien.

Desde esa hora había insistido en ver a Draco, pero las enfermeras le habían informado que estaban aún operándolo. Le habían disparado, dos veces, y había perdido mucha sangre.

—No se suponía que las cosas saldrían así —murmuró la castaña. Observó con impaciencia la puerta de vidrio corrugado que no le permitía ver nada.

—Lo sé, pero... Draco es fuerte.

 _Él es fuerte_ , se repitió. Tiene que serlo, por sus amigos, por mí y… por el bebé.

—Necesito verlo. Necesito decírselo... él... lo deseaba tanto que no... —sus hombros temblaron. No tenía que haber sido así. El cumpleaños de Draco debería de haber sido una fiesta, risas, anécdotas, fotos y sorpresas. Hermione le tenía una muy especial, estaba embarazada.

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un médico salió junto a una enfermera.

Hermione se levantó de un salto, sin importar las protestas de su cuerpo por el aletargamiento del momento y el tiempo, y se movió rápido.

—¿Como esta?

El hombre moreno, no mucho más mayor que todos ellos, miró a la enfermera y luego a cada uno de ellos —Perdió mucha sangre, señora Malfoy. Su esposo esta coma.

La mujer se tambaleó hacia atrás, Harry la estabilizó sosteniéndola.

—¿Cuándo despertará? —escuchó a alguien preguntar.

—Es difícil saberlo. Puede ser mañana, semanas, meses o años.

 _O nunca_ , pensó Hermione. Quería vomitar. No tendría que haber sido así. No. No. No. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y se hundió hasta el punto de ver todo negro.

...

Hermione empujó la puerta y observó lo pulcra que estaba cada día la habitación. A Draco no le gustaba el desorden, él era muy organizado. Esa fue una de las cosas que más amó de él y, por supuesto, su capacidad de salir adelante ante cualquier adversidad.

Sus pisadas resonaron en la madera y se sentó en la cama, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo dormido de su marido. Dormido, en coma o muerto, él estaba ahí. Ocho años después, él aún era incapaz de despertar de su sueño eterno, el medico había tenido razón, al principio, pero Hermione cada día agotaba sus esperanzas. Muchas veces habían conversado desconectarlo, algo a lo que se negaba porque sabía que Draco despertaría. Solo una vez bastó para que nadie más volviera a mencionarlo, pero... de un tiempo a esta parte lo estaba pensando más que seriamente.

No era vida, ni para ella ni para Thomas. Thomas visitaba todos los días a su padre y le besaba la frente, le decía: _"Papá despierta, por favor"_ y esta mañana no había sido diferente, solo que había agregado: _"Feliz cumpleaños, papá, despierta es mi único deseo"._ Eso había roto su corazón.

—Por favor, Draco, sé que puedes hacerlo. Despierta —la mujer apretó una de sus manos, heladas e inertes, dándole el calor que necesitaba.

Las cosas no tendrían que haber sido así, pensó una vez más.

Sin embargo, no se rendiría. Él despertaría. Tenía tanta fe en que ocurriría. Él despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Se estaba engañando, lo sabía, pero, por un momento, necesitaba pensar las cosas de esa manera. Especialmente ese día.


	2. Promesa

Holiw.

Esto es jodidamente extraño, la historia me encanta, pero tiene algo que no me... convence. Es extraña, repito. Y, bueno, espero que les guste.

Es en relación al prompt **"Lago Negro"** y es un WI, absoluto.

Gracias por leer el anterior, siento no poder continuarlo. D:

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Este fic participa en el "Dramione Week 2016" del Foro El Mapa Del Mortífago.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Promesa**

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma. Hacía un frío horrible a esas horas de la noche.

El lago negro, le transmitía todo menos tranquilidad.

Cambio el peso de un pie a otro, estaba cansada, llevaba casi media hora esperando y nada.

Draco no era impuntual, siempre insistía en que no podían perder el tiempo, los segundos eran valiosos.

Ahora, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que se estaba expandiendo desde su estómago hacia su pecho.

Los nervios recorrieron sus brazos y se los frotó dándose calor y ánimo.

Esperaría toda la noche si era necesario. Aunque, sabía que no podía y menos cuando todo había acabado hace tan solo unos pocos minutos.

—Te estaba buscando, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una voz tras ella.

Hermione saltó y se giró. La negrura no le permitía ver la detallada silueta, pero reconocía la voz —Solo necesitaba estar un momento a solas, Ron.

—No deberías, los Aurores aún no reducen a todos los Mortífagos —escupió con amargura.

La tensión se traspasó a su mandíbula y apretó los dientes —No me importa.

—Hermione…

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? —preguntó.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Deberías estar con tu familia, acabas de perder a dos de tus hermanos.

—Quiero que tú estés conmigo.

La chica miró nuevamente el lago. Intentó tranquilizarse —Estoy contigo, Ron, es solo...

—Que estas esperando a alguien, a… _Malfoy_ —avanzó unos pasos—. Hermione, no puedo entender porque...

—Las cosas, a veces, no tienen explicación. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Me besaste y saliste huyendo. Luego, me di cuenta de algo, en medio de todo y todos, te alejaste. Te seguí y escuché lo que le dijiste a Malfoy.

Los puños de Hermione se apretaron y lo enfrentó caminando hacia él —No debiste. Estas invadiendo mi privacidad.

—Me besaste, eso quiere decir que...

—No metas el beso en esto, fue... un error. No debí hacerlo, no cuando… lo siento, Ron, pero solo te quiero como un amigo.

—De entre todos los chicos que hay, ¿Por qué, Malfoy?

—Seré absolutamente sincera, cuando vi que te besaste con Lavender me destruiste, sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Entonces, estuvo Harry y, sin pensarlo, Malfoy también. Vine hasta el lago —señaló su espalda— y él estaba ahí. Mirándolo. No me acerqué ni nada, pero, desde ese momento, comenzamos, ambos, a frecuentarlo. Comenzamos a hablarnos unas semanas después, las cosas se dieron.

Jamás le diría la verdadera manera en la que comenzaron a hablar. Hermione nunca había entendido el significado de un "corazón paralizado".

Draco estaba harto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, eso lo supo después. La primera vez que se vieron se ignoraron, fue así en las siguientes semanas, siempre a la misma hora.

Pero…

Las cosas cambiaron.

Un día él no estaba como de costumbre.

El lago estaba distinto, había una especie de agitación en el viento, las aguas permanecían tranquilas, pero había algo que no cuadraba.

Y, de pronto, algo sumergió.

Draco había intentado suicidarse.

Desde ese momento comenzaron a hablar.

Ron suspiró tocándole los hombros, sacándola de sus pensamientos —Yo te quiero, Herm, haría todo lo que me pidieras.

Hermione dio un paso atrás. Alejándose —Te quiero, Ron, pero no de la forma que quieres —susurró—. ¿Dónde está Draco? —le preguntó.

El pelirrojo no contestó.

La castaña temió lo peor.

No.

No estaba muerto.

Lo había dejado ahí, con sus padres y los demás.

No.

 _NO_.

¿Dónde estaba?

—Esta con los Aurores.

—¿Lo entregaste?

—Es un Mortífago.

— _Yo también_ —susurró bajito.

Ron la escuchó perfectamente y se alejó de ella como si su sola presencia le asqueara.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella lo miró. La oscuridad disimulaba cualquier sentimiento que sus ojos trasmitían —No se necesita una estúpida marca para ser Mortífago.

—¿Fuiste su cómplice? —las pisadas fueron el único sonido que se escuchó.

—Fui... mucho más que eso.

Hermione miró nuevamente el lago. Tenía que abandonarlo e ir a buscar a Draco.

—Tendrá muchos cargos en su contra —espetó—. Asesinatos, maldiciones, torturas, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Estarás en medio de eso?

—Se lo que tengo que saber. Declararé y ayudaré en todo lo que pueda a mí... novio.

 _Esposo_ , pensó. Sentía la bilis en su garganta.

Se recompuso, o al menos lo intentó, y decidió emprender el camino de retorno al castillo.

Tenía que averiguar a donde los llevarían. El Ministerio estaba destruido, sería un lugar altamente secreto.

No podía permitir que se ensañaran con personas que solo habían hecho lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Draco solo había actuado bajo la orden de Voldemort. Solo lo había hecho por su madre.

Las personas le sonreían y le palmeaban la espalda.

En un rincón, tenían a los "Mortífagos" reducidos: cabeza gacha y brazos en la espalda.

Hermione se detuvo y, gracias a la luminosidad, vio que el anillo brillaba a pesar de todo.

Era una promesa.

— _Debes cumplirla._

— _Debes alejarte._

— _Hemos estado juntos en todo esto. He aceptado cosas que jamás pensé._

— _Aléjate de esto —sentencio con dolor en su voz._

— _No puedo._

— _¿Porque?_

— _Porque te amo —murmuró tocándole la mejilla—. Al final, podremos realizar las promesas que nos hicimos. Dentro de un rato intenta ir al Lago Negro._

— _Lo intentaré._

— _Me basta con eso —había murmurado besándolo._

No lloraría ante el recuerdo.

Necesitaba moverse y sacarlo de ahí.

Sería difícil, pero nadie dijo que las cosas serían fáciles.

Sus pies cruzaron la distancia seguros hacia el Auror que no conocía. Vio el pelo rubio de Draco junto al de otros que había tan solo visto.

No lo miraría. Si lo hacía, retrocedería.

—Solo necesito comprobar algo.

El joven custodio miró a su compañero y asintió. El área estaba asegurada, nadie podía desaparecer ni aparecer, y no tenía intención de hacer nada estúpido.

Uno de ellos caminó a su espalda.

Esquivó piernas y cabezas gachas, hasta que llegó a la que necesitaba mirar.

—Debes cumplir.

Draco alzó la mirada. Ojos grises rojos por todo lo acontecido, mejilla rasguñada y con un moretón —Debes alejarte —fue un suplica implícita. La voz bastante digna.

Hermione se acuclilló frente a él —Nos vemos en el juicio.

—Granger…

—No tengo miedo. Lo perdí aquel día, ¿Recuerdas?, el tiempo es valioso, cada segundo vale, nos dimos cuenta de eso —la voz se le quebró un poco.

—Lo prometo.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando se levantó.

Era lo único que necesitaba, la promesa de que estarían juntos y saldrían adelante.


	3. Sinceridad a flor de labios

Holiw.

Estoy contra el tiempo D:

Este one-shot es mas dulce, necesitaba escribir algo mas ligero y romántico... con dos dramas anteriores, ligeramente trágicos, esto es lo que pude sacar dentro de mi :)

Utilizo el prompt " **Veritaserum** "y es un EWE.

Gracias por leerme.

Saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Este fic participa en el "Dramione Week 2016" del Foro El Mapa Del Mortífago.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sinceridad a flor de labios**

—Ayer vi a Granger —Pansy suavizó su voz al nombrar el apellido.

—Umm. ¿Sigue con Weasley? —Draco estaba frente a ella, pero examinaba pergaminos importantes.

—No, de hecho, Weasley y yo nos estamos acostando.

El rubio se atraganto y tosió fuertemente —¿Estas bromeando?

—Tengo cara de bromear, Draco —cortó elegantemente la tarta de calabaza que había traído para desayunar con su amigo.

—No pensé que caerías tan bajo —Draco se recompuso y volvió a beber café—. Es Weasley, traidor de sangre y todo eso.

Ella movió la cabeza desconcertada —Antes era así, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Es decir, tenemos veinticinco años. Nuestros padres ya no pueden influir en nuestras decisiones.

Draco la miró y tuvo que aceptar que era cierto. Su padre estaba en Azkaban, su madre en una mansión muy lejos en Italia y él se estaba dedicando a lo que más le apasionaba, Pociones.

—Lo sé, ¿Por qué nombras a Granger?

Pansy se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero —Porque sé que te gustaba en Hogwarts.

—No es cierto —Draco frunció el ceño, prácticamente masacro el pequeño pedazo de tarta que le quedaba.

—Lo es, lo sabes, ¿Quieres más café?

—¿Café? —él miró su taza. No necesitaba más cafeína a esa hora de la mañana, pero su amiga, increíblemente, preparaba un buen café—. De acuerdo, pero se supone que yo debería servirte a ti y no al revés.

La morena se encogió de hombros. Draco dejó de mirarla y se concentró en lo que estaba leyendo. Tenía una nueva poción entre las manos, si todo funcionaba como esperaba pronto podría sacarla al mercado y conseguir que su capital se agrandara y su nombre creciera.

—Aquí está.

—Gracias —bebió un poco. Amaba a Pansy y sus visitas mañaneras, extrañamente había insistido en venir hoy y Draco se lo permitió porque debía salir en la tarde.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que la morena guardó silencio observando a su amigo, observando cada detalle del que fue su novio por algunos años en Hogwarts. Ahora, eran amigos, Pansy estaba resuelta en que Draco debía salir con Granger. Era obvio que ellos eran una buena pareja, además él ya no pensaba tan obtusamente.

—Cuando esperaba a Ron vi a Granger, esta preciosa, ¿La has visto?

—Sí —comentó distraídamente pasando algunas páginas.

—¿Encuentras que está más bonita?

—Sí, definitivamente.

Draco siguió pasando páginas y Pansy decidió ser más puntillosa.

—¿Te gusta Granger, Draco?

—Sí.

Detuvo la taza a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Escuchó una risita.

—Enserio, yo pensé que la odiabas, ¿Desde cuándo ya no lo haces?

—Nunca la odie —las palabras habían resbalado de su boca antes de detenerlas. Dejo la taza en la mesa—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Pansy rió a carcajadas —Oh, esto es mejor de lo que pensé.

—¿Qué hiciste? —repitió enojado.

—Ganar una apuesta —canturreó observándolo, obviamente muy pagada de sí misma.

—Explícate.

—Sabes, en Hogwarts siempre pensé que los gemelos eran divertidos, ahora que George esta, bueno, solo ha recuperado poco a poco esa chispa por no tener a su gemelo —comentó—. Y, en realidad, un día entre ahí y conversamos, de un momento a otro hablábamos de Granger y de lo sola que estaba, entonces yo, sin pensarlo, le dije que a ti te gustó hace años.

—Pansy… —se quejó. Nunca hubiera pensado que su amiga era tan boca floja—. ¿Estabas ebria?

—Por supuesto que no —frunció el ceño—. Como decía, estábamos ahí y él no creyó lo que le decía. Entonces apostamos. Yo debería comprobar que todavía gustabas de Granger.

—¿Cuánto apostaron?

—100 galeones —sonrió orgullosa—. Sabes lo fácil que fue hacerte beber Veritaserum.

Draco miró su segunda taza de café. _Mierda_ —Eres una…

—No soy nada, Draco. ¿Tú me amas, no?

Él frunció los labios luchando porque la respuesta no saliera —Sí.

Ella chilló levantándose —Bien, bien, no te preocupes por el efecto solo fueron veinte gotas, creo, se te pasará en un rato.

—¿Veinte gotas? Pansy eso durará mucho más que un rato, durará horas y…

La muchacha le besó la mejilla —Como digas, no salgas y menos si la sinceridad estará a flor de labios.

Draco gruñó y dejó que se marchara. Pansy cerró la puerta parloteando sobre lo que haría y como sorprendería a Weasley en la noche.

 _¡Qué asco!_

…

—Es tu culpa, arréglalo —sentenció obstinado, sin siquiera moverse de la silla.

—Estoy ocupada. Podemos hablarlo después.

—El después no existe, además, tengo una junta en una hora más y no quiero ser… _absolutamente sincero_ , no hoy, por lo menos.

—Tengo que entregar esto —movió gruesas carpetas exponiendo su punto— para poder salir temprano hoy.

—No estaré todo el día así —gruñó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué valla contigo, a tu laboratorio y juntos creemos un antídoto para el Veritaserum? Eres un experto, debiste ser más cuidadoso al guardar tus pociones.

El rubio lucho, pero finalmente se rindió —Pansy colocó veinte gotas en mi café cuando desayunábamos, hizo una apuesta con uno de los gemelos, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hermione se masajeó la sien —Lo creo y, al parecer, está saliendo con Ron.

—Lo sé. Me comentó la gran noticia.

—Se ven felices. Bueno, he visto a Ron y se ve bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros —Esto comenzó cuando vieron lo triste que estabas por estar soltera —enarcó una ceja.

—Fuiste tú el que decidió que debíamos esperar para contar nuestra especie de relación, tu querías ser discreto y…

—Y… quizás ya no debamos serlo.

Hermione lo miró —¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Mierda_ … —frunció el ceño y se levantó— estamos juntos desde hace cinco meses, ya no somos los mismos, y quizás debas aprovecharte de mí sinceridad a flor de labios.

—No quiero aprovecharme de nada, Draco —Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Ignora lo que dije, ignora mis palabras con respecto a esperar. No hay que hacerlo, podemos estar juntos y vivir lo que sea que nos depare el destino.

Hermione se rió —Eso fue poético, creo que deberé agradecerle a Parkinson, al Veritaserum y al _destino_.

—No es chistoso, Granger. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

—Puedo, pero te costará un beso y…

Y Draco no esperó a que terminara. Simplemente la besó.

Amaba a esa mujer, y no era el Veritaserum pensando por él. Sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto, pero no importaba.

Después de todo, siempre le había gustado Granger, en este momento solo había concluido lo que el destino, hace años, quería que pasara.


	4. Daño

Holiw.

Penúltima participación D:

Espero les guste.

Prompt: **Crucio** (EWE).

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Este fic participa en el "Dramione Week 2016" del Foro El Mapa Del Mortífago.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Daño**

Hermione abrió las puertas tan bruscamente que algunas personas se giraron para mirarla. No se extrañaron de verla correr, ya que a pesar de los dos años que llevaba trabajando en San Mungo no se había decidido aún porque departamento quería especializarse.

Esta vez, corrió apresuradamente por el cuarto piso. El jefe de la unidad la había llamado urgentemente.

Esquivó y recorrió los pasillos hasta que llegó a la unidad de ingreso de pacientes con "Daños provocados por hechizos".

—Buenas noches, Sanador Haloway*, vine lo más rápido que pude.

El hombre sonrió. Era medianamente nuevo y había sido designado como encargado de la unidad —Me alegra haberla encontrado, Sanadora Granger necesito que me ayude con un paciente que fue ingresado hace una hora.

—Por supuesto.

El Sanador Haloway se movió hacia una de las últimas camillas cerradas, Hermione lo siguió de cerca.

Removió la cortina dejando al descubierto quien era el paciente.

—Malfoy...

—¿Lo conoce?

¿Lo conocía? Sí, lo hacía, pero hace muchos años que no sabía nada de él. Se lo estaba preguntando ahora y la respuesta era: no, no lo conocía.

—Lo hacía —murmuró mirando los ojos vacíos y fijos del hombre—. ¿Qué hechizo lo atacó?

Haloway le tendió la ficha médica —No un hechizo, sino una maldición. Cruciatus, siendo más específico.

Hermione leyó detenidamente. Fue encontrado exactamente hace una hora y pocos minutos, con algunas heridas en los brazos y piernas, no respondiendo a ningún estímulo y visiblemente desnutrido.

—Posible daño mental… —leyó en un susurro.

—Aparentemente, sí. Por esa razón le pedí que viniera, necesito su opinión.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, la dejaré un momento y volveré.

Malfoy no se había movido ni siquiera estaba parpadeando. _Mierda_.

Se posicionó a un lado de él y deslizó su varita por el cuerpo recitando un hechizo que ayudaría a sacar los restos de maldición, si es que quedaban, y comprobar la existencia de daño. No solo mental, sino orgánico.

Hace quince años, jamás hubiera imaginado estar ahí con Draco Malfoy, el insufrible chiquillo, ahora hombre, que le había hecho la vida imposible, llenándola de insultos y desprecios por su origen.

El Karma había actuado de una forma muy cruel. Nadie merecía estar bajo aquella maldición y menos quedar con los efectos.

Todos conocían demasiado bien la sensación de estar bajo un Cruciatus: miles de cuchillos atravesándote, un dolor insoportable, capaz de volver al más cuerdo en loco, provocando heridas.

Tenía que hacer reaccionar a Malfoy, él tendría que decirle quien lo había atacado y hacer justicia, no podían quedar impunes.

Cuando la varita ascendía de vuelta por su torso y cuello, tuvo que detenerse abruptamente. Los ojos de Malfoy se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse debido a una fuerte convulsión.

...

La mujer se apoyó en la mullida silla de su escritorio. Pocos minutos atrás, había hablado con Harry, este ya había sido informado por Haloway del ataque a Malfoy, queriendo saber quién lo había atacado. Su amigo no había sabido responderle, ya que el patrón de magia había sido borrado u ocultado muy bien.

Hermione se sentía triste y cansada. También había tenido que hacer un informe completo, apoyando el diagnostico de Haloway.

Draco Malfoy había sido atacado por la maldición Cruciatus dejándolo en un estado mental inestable (aún habría que realizarle más pruebas) y con algunos daños orgánicos.

Aún le faltaban algunas horas para poder irse, pero no quería moverse. Tenía algunos pacientes que revisar antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, aún estaba afectada, dolida y asqueada de tanta... brutalidad contra una persona.

En los quince años posteriores a la guerra, el Mundo Mágico se había levantado a pasos gigantes, mucho tenía que ver con las expropiaciones a los Mortífagos, y crecido en muchos aspectos. Por esa razón, Hermione optó por irse a Australia en busca de sus padres y ahí comenzar a estudiar Medimagia por diez años. Harry y Ron, sus amigos inseparables, se convirtieron en Aurores, eran exitosos en su campo. Harry se había casado con Ginny y Ron con Luna. Y ella estaba aún soltera. A sus casi treinta y cinco años.

—Sanadora Granger —una de sus ayudantes asomó la cabeza—, el Sanador Haloway la necesita en el cuarto piso.

Hace cinco horas había dejado ese lugar y ahora tendría que volver.

...

Haloway estaba moviendo su varita compulsivamente, Hermione se movió rápido hacia él y observó el shock como Malfoy estaba parpadeando y prestándole atención.

No tenía daño mental, pero...

—Creo que nos apresuramos en decir que tenía algún tipo de daño irreversible.

La mujer lo miró y miró a Malfoy quien la observaba con curiosidad. Su varita voló rápidamente por la cabeza del rubio y por unos minutos guardó silencio al ver como un único diagnostico flotaba por su cabeza —No puede hablar.

—Es un efecto común en la Cruciatus y más si es prolongada. De alguna forma, sí hay daño en su cerebro.

Hermione miró a Malfoy —¿Me recuerdas? —le preguntó— ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

Confundidos ojos grises la miraron, pero había algo más. Sin embargo, asintió y negó. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

—Escucha, el Sanador Haloway se encargará de explicarte todo lo que esta pasado —dio un paso atrás, pero la mano pálida y helada de Draco la detuvo sin mucha fuerza. Había algo en su mirada; miedo, angustia, confusión, ¿Suplica?

—Podría explicárselo usted, Sanadora Granger.

Haloway se fue y Hermione se vio acercando una silla para sentarse. Estaba cansada, Malfoy estaba dañado y estaba segura de que no le entendería casi nada, pero como Sanadora se debía a sus pacientes.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy... Draco si no entiendes algo, por favor detenme.

El apretó la mano alrededor de su muñeca, aún la sostenía, Hermione se preguntaba si cuando terminara de hablar él entraría en shock post trauma. Tendría que estar preparada.

Su voz fue monótona y pausada, explicándole cada detalle con palabras sencillas y sin ninguna jerga médica, él la miró atento y solo unas cuantas ocasiones apretaba las sabanas enrojeciendo un poco sus nudillos.

Cuando terminó, Malfoy no la estaba mirando.

—Sé que sabes quién te atacó. Si lo recuerdas debes decírmelo, te traeré una pluma y un papel para que lo escribas.

No contestó. Se limitó a mirar a la nada.

Los minutos pasaron y Hermione decidió irse, Draco se lo permitió.

Tres horas después, minutos antes de que se fuera a su casa, Malfoy convulsionó nuevamente. Fue tan fuerte que la mujer pensó que moriría o, peor, quedaría con algún daño debido a la prolongación de la convulsión.

Cuando logró estabilizarlo, su cuerpo quedó laxó.

...

No pudo dormir más que escasas dos horas, cruzó sin ninguna necesidad de avisar hacia la habitación que le habían designado a Malfoy. Leyó sus signos controlados en la noche y se alegró un poco de que todo estuviera "normal".

Cuando entró él estaba dormido.

Se sentó a su lado, esperando que despertara. En su regazó colocó la pluma y el pergamino que llevaba consigo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que parpadeara y frunciera el ceño al mirarla.

—Ya sabía que esa mirada de asco no tardaría en aparecer.

Malfoy cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarla.

¿Qué tanto había pasado en su vida para que ya no la mirara con aquel odio de antaño?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Dudo un segundo antes de asentir. La mujer le entregó lo que llevaba. Draco tiritó al escribir y su letra pudo ser ilegible, pero Hermione la entendió perfectamente.

—Oh, joder —murmuró.

Se levantó tan rápido que tiró la silla y sin siquiera recogerla salió de ahí.

Llevaba dos años trabajando en San Mungo, nunca se había decidido por algún departamento, pero ese día finalmente lo había decidido. Corriendo por los pasillos no tardó en llegar a su consulta y mandar un Patronus a Harry.

Las palabras desprolijas de Malfoy. Dos palabras. Nombre y apellido.

Dennis Creewy.

Venganza y daño.

Por Colin, por todas las personas que Malfoy había tenido que matar para sobrevivir a la guerra.

Entonces, tomó otra decisión: ayudaría a Draco en todo lo que pudiera, estaría con él en la recuperación e intentaría averiguar que fue de él en los años posteriores.

Lo haría.

Se debía a sus pacientes, pero en el fondo sabía que no era solo eso.

Hace años, había sentido cierta atracción por él, pero habían ocurrido muchas cosas en medio. Quizás…

No, no era el momento.

Sería profesional.

E intentaría sacarlo adelante.

* * *

.

.

.

*En honor a mi saga favorita, Delirium. Apellido de Lena :3


	5. Te acepto

Holiw.

Último :')

Gracias por comentar, dar fav y follows. Hace mucho que necesitaba esto, en mi cabeza no tenía ninguna intención de hacer Dramione (solo tenía Drarry) y me vino como anillo al dedo.

Prompt: Noche (EWE).

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Este fic participa en el "Dramione Week 2016" del Foro El Mapa Del Mortífago.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Te acepto**

Draco frunció el ceño cuando su hijo, Scorpius, no saludó a Hermione.

Estaban en un restaurant en Londres muggle, petición de Hermione, y el rubio esperaba que fuera un almuerzo tranquilo. No lo que estaba presenciando.

Sabía perfectamente que su hijo le tenía un poco de manía a su novia, pero él suponía que ya lo había superado. Hermione y él llevaban dos años saliendo, Scorp la conocía perfectamente.

Su matrimonio arreglado con Astoria solo había sido eso, arreglo, y cuando se reencontró con Granger, en ese momento la llamaba por el apellido, no pensaba en divorciarse, pero las circunstancias y los engaños de su esposa con Weasley le hicieron tomar decisiones drásticas.

Hermione, ahora, estaba entera, a ella le había consumido mucho más el engaño de parte de su novio, prometido en ese tiempo, y se habían ayudado mutuamente, en el proceso se habían enamorado.

—¡No quiero pudín de postre! —chilló Scorpius alejando el tazón y cruzando los brazos.

Draco casi rodó los ojos —Es tu favorito, lo pedimos porque sé que te gusta.

Él hizo un mohín y negó —Creo que ya estoy grande para el pudin.

—Podemos cambiarlo —sugirió, amablemente, Hermione.

Scorpius abrió la boca para decir cualquier pesadez, Draco lo conocía muy bien —Estoy seguro de que Scorpius agradecerá el detalle.

Ojos grises se encontraron, los más jóvenes chispeaban en enojo, ¡Tenía siete años!, y los más adultos mostraban advertencia.

—Prefiero no comer postre.

—Bien, caso resuelto. Hermione y yo nos comeremos el postre para ir a pasear al parque.

El pequeño rubio lo ignoró y miró por la ventana.

…

La noche calló más rápido de lo que había pensado, Hermione se quedaría en la mansión esa noche. Aún no vivían juntos, y no es que la relación no fuera seria solo querían que Scorpius se acostumbrara a todo este cambio.

—A veces creo que me odia por quitarle a su padre —la voz de Hermione sonó amortiguada, estaba recostada en el pecho de Draco.

—Astoria le mete cosas en la cabeza. Lo vi una vez al mes y…

—No, creo que está confundido.

—Puede ser. Quizás sea hora de sentarlo y hablarle claramente.

—Puedo hablar con él, intentarlo.

—No quiero que sus palabras te hieran, los niños, a veces, son… _así_.

—Créeme, no lo hará, su padre nunca pudo hacerme llorar con sus crueles palabras.

Draco parpadeó y apretó más a Hermione —Lo siento.

—Te perdoné el día en que apareciste en mi casa, lloviendo a cantaros, solo queriendo que abriera los ojos.

—Comprendí que no podía hacer la vista gorda a… la infidelidad de _ella_.

Hermione guardó silencio. Los recuerdos dolían, los meses posteriores y las suplicas de perdón envueltas en mentiras habían sido una constante desde que había enfrentado a Ron.

—Debemos dormir, mañana madrugamos.

.

Draco tenía un hechizo que le permitía sentir cuando Scorpius estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. Esa noche, él no despertó por estar demasiado cansado, pero Hermione si sintió el pitido constante. Lo desactivo antes de que se volviera incontrolable.

Se calzó las pantuflas y salió en busca de la habitación del niño. El pasillo estaba escasamente iluminado y ocho puertas más allá estaba la habitación.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, Scorpius se movía de un lado a otro sin siquiera emitir ningún sonido. Caminó hacia él y se sentó en la cama, lo movió instándolo a que despertará.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó abrazando a Hermione.

La mujer lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —susurró con calma.

Quizás, Scorpius no estaba muy schockeado por la pesadilla, porque si se dio cuenta de que uno: no era la voz de su madre y dos: su madre no olía de esa manera.

Se alejó rápidamente y se acurrucó lejos.

—No me toques —se quejó.

Hermione encendió la lámpara que estaba en el velador.

—Escuché la alerta que tu padre tiene con tu habitación, ¿Estas bien?

El niño miró hacia otro lado —Estoy bien, solo volveré a dormir.

—¿Por qué me odias?

Scorpius tardó en responder. Tardó tanto que Hermione estuvo a punto de irse para dejarlo descansar. No quería discutir con un niño de siete años.

—No quiero que seas mi madre.

Ella suspiró. Esa frase se la repetía constantemente —Cariño, no intento reemplazar a tu madre, solo… podríamos ser amigos y en el camino ir viendo.

—Me estas quitando a papá.

Movió la cabeza —Amo a tu padre, nunca ha sido mi intención alejarlo de ti.

El niño se giró y la miró —Mamá dice que tú la alejaste de papá.

—Scorpius, no fui la culpable de nada, los adultos tomamos decisiones. No entraré en detalles porque es tu padre quien debe hablar contigo.

—Mamá dice que tú eres mala.

—¿Mala? ¿Porqué?

Se encogió de hombros —Te lo dije, dice que la alejaste de papá.

¿Qué podía responder a eso?

No podía decirle los verdaderos motivos, no le correspondía y no se atrevería a pasar por sobre Draco.

—Es mejor que tu padre te explique, no soy la persona indicada, cariño.

El pequeño rubio hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hermione no lo pensó mucho y lo abrazó, Scorpius se revolvió, pero finalmente se quedó quieto aferrándose a ella.

Lo acurrucó y meció hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Afuera aún estaba obscuro, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera, Hermione decidió quedarse lo que restaba de noche con Scorpius. Quizás, ahora, las cosas podrían mejorar.

Quería ser todo para el niño, madre, amiga y confidente. Entendía su reticencia y su confusión.

Haría todo para que él la aceptara completamente.

Él tenía a su madre, solo quería que comenzará a confiar en ella.


End file.
